


I think I wanna marry you

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Found Family, Multi, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: A five plus one on Reggie's relationship with weddings and marriage.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	I think I wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [where_you_go](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_you_go/gifts).



> So where_you_go posted a [Rukebox headcanon](https://where-you-go.tumblr.com/post/645046180837015552/the-past-two-days-have-been-really-uncomfortable) on Tumblr and I kind of ran with it, and it became this.

1\. Age Six

The first time Reggie attends a wedding is at age six with his parents. A distant cousin is getting married, and for once, the Peters attend as a family. He didn’t really understand the concept until his mother had explained that a wedding was a ceremony where you promised to love someone forever. 

“Oh, like you and daddy!” Reggie exclaimed, not missing the shadow that passed over her face before she agreed. But he had become entranced with the idea, of tying yourself with someone through the bonds of love, and making it so that you could always be together. He decided then and there that what he wanted most in life was to get married, when he found the person who he loved. 

The wedding itself was a bit boring, but Reggie enjoyed the music, and the food afterwards, even if his cousin was more worried about getting it on her giant poofy dress than anything. Reggie decided he would just wear something he didn’t care about getting dirty when he got married, because food was made to be enjoyed, and clothes could always get washed.  
When he went to school that week he told his friends, Luke and Alex all about the wedding. Alex had seen one before, as his mom had video taped some royal wedding a few years back, and he agreed they looked very pretty. Luke didn’t see the point. 

“I mean, do you need to have a church thingy to do it? Why not just say you love each other and go straight to the party?” he grumbled, not being a big fan of church, even at six. The boys agreed, and declared there must be different ways to do it, but how they didn’t know. 

“Why can’t you just get married on the playground and go straight to the monkey bars?” Luke asked as they lay on their backs, busting clouds. 

“I think only adults can get married.” Alex replied, pointing out the cloud resembling a bunny. 

“Says who?” Reggie asked. “I mean, we all love each other, we will forever, why not do it now?” 

“Recess is almost over.” Alex pointed out. 

“Tomorrow then?” Luke proposed. They all nodded, and ran for the school when the bell rang. 

The next day at recess the boys ran towards the field where they usually hung out, all smiling. “You ready?” asked Luke, holding out the ring pops he had gotten the afternoon prior when Reggie had called him exclaiming they needed rings. 

“Don’t we need someone to do the wedding?” Alex asked. 

“Meh, we just do it ourselves.” Luke said. He held the watermelon ring out to Alex. “Do you love us?” Alex nodded, his smile radiant. Luke handed the blue raspberry ring to Reggie, holding onto the strawberry one for himself to give his friend. “And we love you.”

“And each other!” Reggie exclaimed. The rings were put on the right hands, all three boys beginning to enjoy their snacks, smiling at one another. Reggie looked at his pals, and then almost smacked his forehead when he remembered the most important part. “We’re supposed to kiss!”

Luke looked at him a little strangely when Alex nodded. “Oh yeah, that’s how it ends. You’re not married until they say you can kiss, or whatever. Seems weird to me.” 

Luke shrugged, then pressed a sticky kiss on both of their cheeks, Alex and Reggie copying him. “There, we’re married. Now let’s go on the monkey bars before the bell rings! Race ya!”

There was some shouting and giggling as the three boys ran off, rings still on their fingers, smiles on their faces. That evening, when Mrs. Peters entered the household, Reggie was sitting at the table, enjoying the supper his babysitter had left for him, waving as the teenager walked out of the door.  
“How was your day sweetie?” his mom asked, helping herself to the leftovers still on the stove. 

“It was great, Luke and Alex and I got married!” Reggie said, brandishing the remnants of his ring, candy long gone, the sticky plastic base all that remained. His mother looked confused, but then sad, pulling him onto her lap. 

“Oh honey, boys can’t get married to each other. And you can only marry one person at a time. I know you and your friends like each other, but that’s just how this works.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead, then put him back down, going off to the fridge for a drink. “You can play whatever else you want, but don’t tell your father.” 

Reggie shuddered, not wanting to even think about how his father would react, if his mother was shaming him for pretending to marry his friends. His dad had been getting loud lately, throwing things and yelling. It was kind of scary, and though he didn’t think his dad would ever hurt him, he didn’t want to test it. That night when he took off the plastic ring to wash his hands, he debated throwing it in the trash can, but hesitated. So maybe he couldn’t marry his friends, but his parents couldn’t stop him from loving them. He put the ring in the shoebox he kept under his bed, filled with his treasures. He smiled, and hoped that one day, when Luke and Alex were standing for him at his real wedding, they could all have a good laugh over this one. Yet that night he fell asleep still thinking about sticky cheek kisses and monkey bar receptions. 

~

2\. Age Fifteen

Reggie is fifteen when he figures out he is probably not that straight. He knows there is no way he finds Chris Hemsworth that attractive and still be completely heterosexual. Also, he had been catching himself staring at boys at school as well as girls, so there was that. His new friend, Julie had caught him once checking out both the cheerleaders and the rugby players, and just smiled. 

“It’s okay to like both you know.” she said with a smile one afternoon as they enjoyed lunch on the bleachers. “I mean, I do.” 

“Really?” Reggie asked, wiping his head around to look at her, seeing her grin. 

“Bisexual and proud baby. My mom explained it to me after I couldn’t decide who I liked better; Will or Elizabeth in the Pirates movies.” Julie replied. “She says it’s normal. You can like both, or one, or even no one. It’s just a big old spectrum.” 

“Huh.” Reggie replied, looking off towards the field. “I think...bisexual, maybe that fits me. But I don’t think I wanna tell people yet, okay?”

Julie mimed zippering her lips. “It's cool, not my place to out you. You tell people when you’re ready. And know that my house is always a safe space, if you need it. My parents are cool. They’d probably love you.” 

In the end, Alex comes out as gay first. His parents...don't take it well. They don't kick him out, but may as well have for how frosty they treat him. Reggie knows his parents will be worse, and decided he's fine being in the closet for now. Luke says he doesn’t really care about gender, just how a person feels about bands like Green Day and Rush, as if being pro both is enough criteria for Luke to be into them. He says he hasn’t really discussed it with his parents, but they’ve mentioned a few times he’s welcome to bring anyone home, boy or girl, so he figures they’re cool. They just want him to concentrate more on algebra rather than guitar.

From there on out, they hang out at Julie’s a lot more. Her parents are super nice, and when the boys off handily mention what their home lives are like, Ray jokes that he'd adopt them all if he could. Rose just laughs and dishes out more food, claiming all of them are all too skinny. Reggie probably is, given his parents fight more than feed him, and he hasn’t really mastered much more than pasta right now. 

As time goes on though, it’s hard to ignore how skinny and pale Rose gets. How many doctor’s appointments she goes to. She still feeds them, still encourages them to noodle around with the instruments in her studio, supporting their idea to start a band. She even offers to let them play a few songs at Julie’s quinces. That night as they go over a set list, Julie lets the dreaded C word drop, but has a false look of confidence saying she’s sure the chemo will work soon and her mom will be tearing up the dance floor by the time she turns fifteen. 

Yet at Julie’s party, Rose spends the night wrapped up in a heavy sweater in the corner, looking exhausted, but insisting she needs to be here. Reggie tries to distract Julie by doing silly dances with her, making her laugh. They’re fake waltzing, Reggie almost a foot away due to Julie’s voluminous dress when he is struck about how much was put into this party. His fifteenth birthday had been spent with his friends at the pizza parlour, the Molina’s making him a cake. His parents forgot, just as they had for the past three years. 

“Man if this is what you do for you turning fifteen, I can’t wait to see what a wedding is like for you guys.” Reggie remarks to Julie, twirling her as much as he can, making her giggle then her face turns a little serious. 

“I think they went all out because they’re not sure if mom will make it to my wedding.” Julie remarks, causing Reggie to crush her layers of crinoline to give her a tight hug. 

“Have faith Jules. And if all else fails, we’ll get married, and then your mom will have to stick around just to make sure I’m treating you right.” he says, sticking his tongue out at her, making her laugh like she hadn’t in weeks. 

“Thanks Reg. But I expect a better proposal than that.” Julie replies, kissing his cheek, and then going off to dance with Luke before they start playing a few songs. Reggie stays frozen on the dance floor, gently touching the place where her lips had been, his heart thumping the same as the bass in the current song. Oh. Oh no. 

~

3\. Age Seventeen

By seventeen, Reggie accepts that he is hopelessly in love with Julie Molina. Her house had become a home through his parents constant fighting, Alex's continuous frosty treatment from his, and the divide over the subject of music between Luke and his folks. She had been their constant support, sounding board, and giver of hugs. 

They stayed at chez Molina for all but sleeping and showering, through Rose's rapid decline and eventual passing. Through Julie all but giving up music until she could play again with their love. They decided to start a band, using songs that Rose wrote, then eventually writing their own. Thus Julie and the Phantoms were born. 

Thus, not wanting to screw up the band dynamic, or even worse, the family they had found in each other, Reggie said nothing about his feelings for Julie. Then there was the Luke of it all…

In the last two years Luke had blossomed into himself, still the sweet, kind friend he had always been. Still prone to grouchy moments and putting music above all else. But now that was all wrapped in biceps, and abs, and everything else. Reggie could admit that he found his best friend attractive, but it wasn't until the chemistry incident that Reggie would admit that he was attracted to Luke. 

See, some thought Reggie was dumb, but honestly ADHD just made it hard to focus, and the meds were too expensive for his folks who just blamed each other instead of looking for other treatments. Yet even he could notice how into each other Luke and Julie were, and he knew he'd never have a chance with Julie compared to Luke, so he did what any broken hearted best friend would do...he teased the shit out of Luke. 

Alex had been upset over a fight with his on again off again boyfriend Willie, and was taking it out on his drums. They had tried to cheer him up, but it didn't seem to help. Luke made some comment about not letting it get in the way of their music, when Reggie had to go and open his big mouth. 

"Sometimes a little fire onstage helps. Like you and Julie. You two ooze chemistry." 

Which led to Luke serenading him, grabbing him by the neck, and pressing a kiss to his fingers and then to Reggie's mouth. He was sure he looked like a fish, mouth agape, but the bi panic had well and truly set in. This was the first crush he'd had on a guy he knew, and it hit him like a baseball bat upside the head. His heart did that pounding thing, and crap, now he liked two of his friends, with no hope. He resigned himself to loneliness for now, trying to bury his feelings, even if they refused to stay buried. 

Instead he spent more time around Ray, helping him in the kitchen, even helping him on some photo shoots. He tutored Carlos in math and battled him over Mario Kart. He went to every Little League game, and tried to teach Carlos basic bass chords, but they soon gave up when Carlos confessed he wasn’t all that musically inclined. Victoria took to him, and recruited him to intern at her office, giving him spending money and a way out of his house on those days when the others were in after school activities or their own jobs. This made it harder to find time to rehearse for the few gigs they got, but they managed to make it work. 

One such Friday night, they were jamming out in Julie’s garage, putting the finishing touches on a new song when Carlos came running in to them, almost jumping on Reggie in his rush. Thankfully Reggie’s bass was on the stand so he was able to catch the boy without anyone getting hurt. “Hey little man, how was school?” 

“I got an A on my math test! Thanks so much for helping me with the fractions!” Carlos exclaimed, Ray coming into the garage, holding the test up, a bright star sticker next to the grade. Reggie high fived Carlos, then beamed when Ray offered him one as well, thanking him again for helping his son. “It was nothing Ray, you know I don’t mind.” 

Carlos was showing his test to Julie who fluffed his hair playfully, congratulating him on a job well done. She knew his grades had gone down since their mom passed, so it was nice to see him doing well in school again. “Maybe if you ask nicely, Reggie will make us some of his brownies to celebrate.” She said with a wink in the bassist’s direction, and he nodded, causing Carlos to gasp and scream out in happiness. 

“Julie you totally need to marry Reggie so he can be my big brother!” 

Julie went bright red at that, Luke got an offended look on his face, muttering about how he would totally be an excellent big brother, and Alex was howling with laughter from his drum kit. Reggie stood stock still, trying to keep his face blank, not letting the hurt show. Not until Ray piped up. 

“Well _mija_ , it would be easier to pay for a wedding than adopt Reggie here, so you have my blessing. He’s practically a Molina anyways.” Ray clamped Reggie on the shoulder, then taking Carlos to get his favourite dinner started, letting the band get back to practicing. He shot Julie a wink as he closed the door behind him. 

Reggie picked up his bass again “So should we run through Stand Tall again?” When no one answered, he took them all in. Luke and Julie were refusing to look at him, and Alex was still stifling giggles from his spot. He sighed and went over to Julie, taking her hand, even if she still wasn’t looking at him. “Jules, I know you don’t...they’re just teasing. Because they know how much I’d love to be part of this family. Don’t take it seriously.”

“You know I don’t what?” Julie asked, holding tight to his hand. 

Reggie glared at Alex who was still giggling. He regretted telling him about his crushes, and his face must have shown how much this was hurting him, as the drummer’s face stilled, and he nodded with understanding, getting up from his seat and wandering off to the loft, ear buds in before he reached the stairs. Reggie took in a breath before speaking. “I know I’m not the phantom you have feelings for.” He tried and failed to not look at Luke before looking at Julie once more. “You probably see me like Carlos does; as a brother.”

“Definitely not.” Julie replied, then slaps a hand over her mouth, Reggie’s eyes flying to her own. She sighs before continuing. “Reg...I care about you, and not in the same way I care about Carlos, or Alex. But I also…” she glanced off at Luke who was trying to drown out their conversation with the strumming of his guitar. 

“Me too.” Reggie whispered. “Both of you. Been hell honestly. But I know he only...likes you. And I don’t want to get in the way of that.” 

“I think you’re wrong there sunshine. He wrote you love songs long before he even met me, if Crooked Teeth is anything to go by. Plus I’ve seen him staring at you moony eyed as much as he does me. Boy has no chill.” Julie giggled. 

“What do you think we should do about it?”

“Double team him into dating us both?” 

“You think he will?”

“Against us? He doesn't stand a chance.” 

~

4\. Age Twenty Four

By the time they all turn twenty four, Alex and Willie decide to get married. Luke, Reggie and Julie have been together for almost seven years, and it seems to work for them. Sure, they’ve had to deal with some fallout for people who don’t get polyamory, and those who don’t agree with homosexuality in general. They don’t miss those people in their lives. Ray and Carlos support them thoroughly, Emily and Mitch a bit longer to adjust, but they eventually come around. The music thing takes a bit longer, but since their first LP goes gold, they’ve accepted that maybe their son can make it being a rock star. Reggie hasn’t seen or spoken to his parents since he moved out at eighteen, the three of them getting an apartment together not far from the Molina home. Alex and Willie lived in the same building, until all of them used the money from their second album to buy homes in a nice neighbourhood. 

Willie was okay with them not having the whole ceremony thing, but Alex asked, got down on one knee and everything, so Willie agreed. They were also discussing kids, but Alex said they would cross that bridge after their first platinum album, which will hopefully be coming out next spring. Reggie and Luke had immediately called best man, but a fierce rock paper scissors battle ended up with Luke getting the honours, and Reggie was told he could be godfather to the first child by default. 

“Do you want kids?” Reggie asked Julie one day, his head in her lap as she played with his hair. Luke was sitting under his feet, scribbling away at another song he was sure would finally earn them a Grammy. 

Julie’s fingers stilled for a second, then resumed their combing. “I mean, not really? Or at least, I don’t think I want to give birth to any. I think, if we wanted kids I’d prefer we adopt or even foster kids who need a home.”

“Like you made a home for us.” Reggie nodded with understanding. “I like that.” 

“As long as we get Reggie his dog, we can have all the kids you want.” Luke piped up. “Grammy first though.” 

“Wedding first, because Tia will flip if I have kids without a ring.” Julie replied. “Though, I don’t think we can pull that off in LA...maybe Utah.”

“We can have some sort of ceremony. Doesn’t have to be legally binding, just that it has the same meaning.” Luke shrugs. 

Reggie gave a little sigh of relief, it had weighed on his mind since Alex had gotten engaged, could he ever have that? He still wanted the whole shebang of being committed to someone...or well two someones for the rest of his life. The fact that his partners also wanted that, in whatever form they could made him happy. Kids could wait, or not happen at all, but the ‘wedding’ was kind of a necessity for him, even if it was not exactly what six year old him had wanted. 

“You think we should tell Alex he needs to annul our playground ceremony beforehand or leave it for your best man speech?” Reggie asks. Luke laughs, then holds up a finger, running to root around in his bag, pulling out a chain with the remnants of a plastic ring pop ring dangling from the end. Reggie beams and roots his out from the treasure box in the closet, the both of them regaling Julie of the story. Turns out, Willie already knows about it, as he had found Alex’s ring, and made a joke about there already being enough people in the relationship as it is. Luke still brings it up during his speech at the rehearsal dinner, much to everyone’s delight. 

The wedding was beautiful, the band playing a few songs, with Alex singing one just for his new husband, who beamed from the head table. Reggie was twirling Julie around the floor while Luke was chatting with Ray about filming their latest music video. “I like weddings.” Reggie said as they swayed.

“I never would have been able to tell given you proposed to me at my quinces.” Julie snarked, then smacked a kiss to his lips gently. “I figured you’d be turned off the institution with your folks.”

Reggie shrugged, “Eh, I mean it wasn’t fun to grow up in that environment. But it made me determined to NOT be them. To be the best husband and maybe one day, dad I could be. My mom once told me that marriage was a promise to be committed to and love someone forever. I want that, pledging my life to the people I care about, even if it’s technically just a ceremony because we know we’re it for each other. I don’t need a certificate or the officiant to say the words, I just kind of want the ceremony to make that vow, and to celebrate our love you know?’

Julie’s eyes were a little glassy as he looked at her, she kissed him again sweetly. “Still not a proposal. But you know my answer when it is.” 

“Mind if I cut in?” Luke asked from their side, smiling though a bit concerned at Julie’s watery expression until she waved him off. He twirled her way, but not before kissing Reggie gently. Reggie went off to investigate the buffet, looked for Ray and the Pattersons, wondering how early he could ask them for his permission to propose. 

He bought the rings two weeks later. 

~

5\. Age Twenty Four 

When Reggie decided to go ring shopping, he didn’t think the options would be so overwhelming. He was sure both Ray and the Pattersons would offer advice, or even family heirlooms, but he wanted this decision to be just his, and pick things he knew would reflect both Luke and Julie. He also wanted to find something that would slightly match, and then something for himself as well, because they were a cohesive unit, might as well present as one. 

The jewellery store had case after case of rings, and thankfully both he and Luke wore enough of them that the men’s choices weren’t as daunting. But the women’s...there were so many types of metal, stones, and sizes. He had tricked Flynn into getting Julie to disclose the basics, but that did little to narrow it down. He was sure the poor saleslady took one look at his overwhelmed face and took pity on him when she asked how she could help. 

“I’m looking for a ring, well for three. But this one is the big one, and I’m kind of lost. All I know is that she likes any tone of metal but isn’t into diamonds, or at least not clear ones. My girl likes colour, especially purple. And music, if we can get it engraved on the inside, I think we could put in a music note or something? Honestly the other two I want should all be somewhat music themed, it’s kind of our thing.” 

The woman tapped her lips for a moment then lit up. “Come with me. I think I know exactly what you want.” She brought him off to the side where a small display of rings were set. “These are all music themed and completely custom, so you may need to adjust your budget…”

“Money is not a problem here.” Reggie said, smiling. The band had done well, their latest album had a lot of Grammy buzz, their tour was sold out, he could afford to splurge on rings for the loves of his life. 

“Perfect. So for the engagement ring, I was thinking this.” She pulled out a [ring](https://www.krikawa.com/rings/musical-phrase-engagement-ring) with a slightly wider band and a deep blue stone on top, but what caught Reggie’s attention was the music staff and notes surrounding the band. “The stone can be changed, and the notes are custom, if you want to use your own song.”

Reggie whimpered at the thought of using this ring for Julie, it was just a matter of picking which of the many love songs he’d written her to use. He’d probably get an amethyst as the stone, and maybe change the metal to gold to match her many necklaces, but this was it, this was the ring. He nodded at the woman frantically, still unable to speak. 

“Now the other two, are they the wedding bands? Because we do have a men’s band that goes along with it perfectly, and we could customize it thinner for her to use as hers, maybe change up the music?” she asked, holding out the [men’s version](https://www.krikawa.com/rings/musical-phrase-wedding-band), which was identical to the ring he had picked out for Julie, only thicker and without a stone. It would be perfect for Luke. He already knew that ring would hold the notes for Edge of Great, a nod to the moment that made him realize his feelings for the guitarist. 

“This one, definitely. But the third...is actually another men’s ring.”

“Oh, you want an engagement ring for you two? We have had a few men who do that. Not usually ones with a female fiancée, but it does happen.” Reggie didn’t correct the saleswoman, but glanced at the small selection of music themed rings, pointing at one that had a very familiar pattern. 

“Can I see [that one](https://www.krikawa.com/rings/bassists-mokume-wedding-band) please?” She nodded and held up the ring, and the smile burst forth on Reggie’s face. “It has bass pickups.”

“I take it you play bass?” At Reggie’s nod, she beamed “Then this one is perfect for you, isn’t it?” 

Reggie smiled and they sat down to discuss how to customize the rings, the price and the time frame. He walked away from the store, lighter in his bank account, but smiling from ear to ear. Now all he needed was a way to ask. For this he recruited Alex and Ray, the only people outside the Pattersons (and probably Willie) who knew that he planned to propose. Ray had chuckled when he had asked permission, but freely given it, bringing him in for a hug. 

“ _Mijo_ I’ve been waiting for you to ask since you guys were 17, of course it’s a yes.” 

Emily and Mitch had said much the same. Alex just snorted and made a comment about how it took him long enough, and promised to give the most embarrassing best man speech he could. 

“Have you thought about proposing at the end of a show?” he asked, watching Reggie twist his fingers and play with his rings, a sure sign that he was nervous.

“Julie would hate that.” Reggie replied. “And I want to ask them both at the same time. Plus the fans…” Their relationship wasn’t a huge secret or anything, they went out in public together, he was sure there were pictures of them on dates. Yet it also wasn’t common knowledge, and Reggie wasn’t sure how their fans would react to know 3/4ths of the band were together, so they tried to not let them know. Sure, there were parts of their fandom that shipped all combinations, but they had always made sure not to confirm anything, wanting the focus to be on their music, not on their lives.

“Still surprised you’re not doing it through song though.” Ray piped up. 

“More Luke’s way than mine.” 

“Just promise me you won’t make a Star Wars joke.” Alex interjected. Reggie laughed, but nodded. 

“I think...you just need to ask. No flowery speeches, no over the top productions. Just you, being your lovable, heartfelt self, asking them the question you’ve wanted to since you three finally figured yourselves out.” Ray said, laying a hand on Reggie’s shoulder. 

“You’re right, you always are.” Reggie replied, smiling brightly. 

“Comes with the territory of being the best dad ever. Even got the mug to prove it.” Ray quipped. The three of them laughed, and Reggie hugged them both with his thanks before running off to find Luke and Julie. Alex took one look at Ray and the two of them burst into hearty laughter. 

“Do you think we should tell him Luke is planning some over the top flash mob proposal or not?” Alex asked, still giggling.

“Nah, Reggie’ll ask first. Plus he actually has the rings, Luke just has a hair brained scheme.” Ray replied. 

“Poor Julie’ll never know what hit her. You sure you want those two dorks as your in-laws?”

“Pssh, you three have been family for a decade plus now, we all know what we’re getting into. Plus this will totally make my father of the bride speech.” Ray replied. 

~

+1. Age Twenty Five

Ray smiled as his daughter was zipped into her wedding dress, looking every bit like her mother did all those decades ago when they had been wed. Radiant, and anxious to walk down the aisle. Victoria was adjusting her hair as Flynn began her make-up, Ray standing off to the side, just observing the whole process, wishing Rose was here to see this. Sure, maybe when they fantasized about Julie’s wedding she would be marrying one man in a church, not having a commitment ceremony to two in a garden, but looking at how happy his _mija_ was right now, he knew this was how it was meant to be. Rose had known it too, calling Julie having feelings for both Luke and Reggie, she just never could say who their daughter would end up with, and Ray was sure she would have thought this arrangement obvious and inevitable. 

He left the women to sort Julie and went looking for his boys. He found Alex, Willie and Carlos in their hotel room battling over a game controller, but not so loud as to wake the sleeping infant that lay in the bassinet besides the bed. Alex and Willie had just brought little Isla home a few months prior, and everyone doted on her, especially Carlos. It wasn’t surprising that she was closest to him while her fathers fought over who got to be what character in the game they were playing. Ray waved at them all, Carlos gesturing to the room next door when he gave him an inquisitive look. 

Ray knew Luke was in his own room getting ready with Mitch and Emily, and decided not to disturb them. The three of them had come so far since the guitarist was a teen, and valued their family time, something Ray understood. Yet when he passed by, the door was open a crack, and when he peeked in, saw the family in a tight hug, watery smiles on all of their faces. He grinned and came to the last door in the hallway, tapping lightly and opening when a call came to let himself in. 

Reggie was sitting on the bed, his phone in his hands, staring at it intently. He raised his head a little to see Ray and smiled before letting out a breath, and raised his phone to his ear. “Hey mom. It’s Reggie. I just wanted to let you know...I’m getting married today. To Julie...and to Luke. I know you don’t...well it doesn’t matter what you do and don’t, because I’ve been waiting for this day since I was seventeen. Actually, more like since I was six, before I really knew what it all meant. I just...wanted to let you know. You know how to find me if you want pictures or to talk, get to know them...me. Bye.”

Reggie ended the call, letting out another breath, and Ray sat next to him on the bed, one arm slung around his shoulders. “She say anything?”

“Left a message. Knew she wouldn’t pick up. Couldn’t even track down my father to let him know. It’s for the best. They aren’t really who I wanted to share the day with. Weddings are for family. They aren’t mine. Haven’t been for a long time.” Reggie replied. He reached behind him on the bed, grabbing a sheet of paper, turning it over in his hands before handing it to him. “I’m wondering...is that offer to be a Molina still on the table?” 

Ray looks at the paper in his hands...a legal form to change someone’s last name, with Reggie’s information already neatly in every space, with the new last name being the same as his own. Luke had wanted to keep Patterson, and Julie hadn’t wanted to hyphenate, so they had said they were just keeping things as is. But Reggie hadn’t said a word, so Ray had assumed he'd still be a Peters. Yet, he had also always known that this was coming, somewhere deep down in his bones. “ _Mijo_ , you’ve practically been a Molina since you were 15. You boys have been my sons for years now. No ceremony or piece of paper is ever going to change that.” 

Ray envelops Reggie in a hug. “Thanks Dad.” he whispers. He wipes his eyes as they separate. “Now, let’s go get me married already.” 

“Sure thing son.” Ray replies, and leads the boy...no, man before him down to the garden where the ceremony is taking place. It’s a beautiful ceremony, full of laughter, love and music. So much music. Their family and friends surround them, with good food, and lots of silly dances. Ray’s colleagues take photos and videos for him, and he treasures each shot of the three of them, caught in an embrace, smiles beaming, eyes full of love. He’s watching Reggie sway Julie around the floor when Luke approaches him. 

“Reg told me he’s a Molina now.” 

Ray nods. “I’m okay that you’re not, you know. You’re still my son.” They share a warm look, a silent form of love, from father to son, and back again. 

“Thanks...dad.” Luke says, running his fingers through his hair now that he’s not being forced to keep it immaculately styled. “Now I gotta see if I can get myself a dance.” 

Luke approaches his partners, about to cut in when Carlos swoops in, grabbing Julie. “Too slow boy band.” Causing Luke to scowl, and Julie to laugh as they twirl away. Reggie grabs him in an exaggerated waltz until Luke smiles again. They know Carlos loves them, had been thrilled to be gaining two brothers today, and had said as much in the months leading up to the ceremony. Julie finds her way back to them eventually anyways. 

The night ends with the three of them holding each other, barely moving as the last song rings out across the dance floor, most of their guests already gone to bed. Reggie smiles, taking in these two beautiful people he has chosen to spend his life with, and couldn’t be happier. They leave the dance floor, hand in hand, trading kisses as they go off to start their next adventure, with the promise of a life full of love ahead of them.


End file.
